


Blaine is not a girl

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [29]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dalton Academy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Sebastian Smythe, Prom, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Senior year, my take on barry allen, seblaine, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: "Your are cordially invited for Senior Prom" or as Barry calls it: "Sebastian, go ask your boyfriend if he wants to go to prom with you!" So Sebastian does. What he didn't expect was a rejection. Wait, what?!
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're coming closer and closer to the end of this little story that actually grew into something much bigger than I originally intended. I'm sad and happy and want to thank everyone already for following along :)
> 
> Title from the Jonas Brothers' "Lovebug" where one of them is like "Hey, Joe's not a girl" and it always makes me laugh.

“Hey, Killer!” Sebastian wraps his arm around Blaine’s neck. “You ready for practice?”

“Yeah, sort of. I can’t believe it’s one of the last few Warbler-get-togethers we’ll have…”

“Naw, don’t be sad. I’m sure we will all see them again after we graduate. No way that they ever let you out of their sight, you’re their precious poster boy.” He ruffles Blaine’s curls. _It’s so good that he started using less gel…_

Blaine squirms away anyway. “Stop that, my hair! And yes, sure, we’ll see each other again but it will never be quite like this again.”

Sebastian smiles and keeps quiet. He knows it’s partly that Blaine will indeed miss this bunch of idiots, on the other hand he probably also regrets that he didn’t get to spend his full term with them at Dalton. _Past is in the past, no way of changing it now._

“Sebastian! Hey, wait up!”

They stop and turn their heads. Barry comes running down the corridor, a pile of cards in his hand. He really does look good in this uniform… _what? He’s in a relationship, not dead?_

“Hey, hi, umm, hello…” Barry is panting.

“Dude, you’re out of breath from running that short a distance? Don’t let Coach see that before the big game in 3 weeks.” Sebastian smirks when Barry slaps him on the arm.

“I’ve been doing nothing but running around the castle to get these handed out.” He holds up the pile of paper. “You want to pass these out to the Warblers?”

“What’s that?”, Blaine speaks up.

s

Barry grins and bows down while handing Blaine one of the cards. “Dear Sir Anderson, you are cordially invited to Senior Prom.” He turns to Sebastian and pushes some cards into his hand before he can say No. “Those should be enough, thanks, Seb. See you later for our run?”

Sebastian wants to protest about being used as a carrier pigeon but Barry’s gone in a flash.

Blaine sits on a sofa and stares at the card. He’s been doing this for the past 15 minutes since they arrived in their common room and Sebastian passed around the invitations. Now, Sebastian leans in and puts his arm around Blaine’s neck.

“What did it do to you?”

He blinks up at him and whispers back. “What?”

“The invitation. You’ve been glaring like it personally wronged you.”

“Oh.” Blaine looks down again. “Nothing.”

“Sure…”, Sebastian says but decides to let it rest for the moment being.

“So, you asked him yet?”

Barry and Sebastian are stretching after their evening run. Coach dialed down the training schedule for this week due to some having interviews at colleges where they didn’t get in immediately but told them she expected all the others to _work the fuck out on your own, this is not a vacation, boys._

So Barry and Sebastian meet up not only in the morning for a run but in the evening as well and decided to do two smaller training sessions at the gym tomorrow, Thursday and Saturday.

“Huh?” Sebastian grabs his right foot with his hand and pulls until his heel touches his butt.

“Blaine?” Barry sounds like he just asked a very stupid question.

“Sorry, buddy, but I need a little more context here. Ask Blaine what?”

Barry bends over to touch his feet while his legs are still in a straight line. When he gets up again, his hair flops down on his forehead. “Prom, Sebastian, did you already ask Blaine to Prom?”

Sebastian’s brows furrow. “What is there to ask? We’re in a relationship, with whom else should he go? Of course we’ll go together.”

Barry pushes his sweaty hair back and looks at him with wide eyes “You’re not serious?!”

“What?”

“You need to _**ask**_ him, Bas! You need to man up and _**ask**_ him out!”

“Oh, come on, you’ve seen too many high school-movies, this isn’t some chickflick. And Blaine is not a girl.”

“Umm, obviously? But this isn’t about gender. Isn’t Blaine, like, super into this romance-stuff? He’ll want you to ask, I might go as far as to say that he’ll be devastated if you don’t. I know you’re new to the relationship-club –“

“Like you’re one to talk.”

“ – but this is the kind of thing boyfriends in high school do. One asks the other to Prom so you can slowdance in a suit in the school’s auditorium while hoping someone spiked the punch. You’re just glad that Dalton has a decent room for events like this and you don’t have to do that in a gym. Dude...”

Sebastian frowns. “Did you just ‘Dude’ me?”

Barry arches a perfectly styled eyebrow. “That’s how you know I’m serious. Get him some flowers and ask him to Prom. He’ll love it.”

Sebastian sighs as he zips up his jacket. “Maybe you’re right…”

“I am! 100 percent, you can trust me.” Barry grins brightly. “And who knows”, his voice drops lower and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “maybe you’ll get even more out of it than a ‘Yes, thank you’?”

Sebastian starts jogging towards the castle again and throws over his shoulder: “Yeah, I’m not discussing my sex life with you, Barry.”

“Oh come oooon…”, Barry whines, “you never tell me anything! Bas! Sebastian! Hey, wait! Pleeeeease!”

Sebastian chuckles and yells: “Just because you’re not getting some doesn’t mean I have to function as some sort of substitute.”

“Substitute? Does that mean you’re the sub? Sebastian?! Hey! Blink twice if I’m right!”

Sebastian just shakes his head fondly and increases his tempo.

An hour later, he knocks on Blaine’s dorm room door, freshly showered and a… a… well, he’s no florist, some white flower in his hand that he stole from Dalton’s garden. Blaine opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees the plant.

“Oh no, what did you do?”

Sebastian’s smile turns into a mock-frown. “What? I can’t bring my boyfriend flowers just because, I always **_have_** to have an ulterior motive? I’m hurt, Blaine.”

Blaine raises one eyebrow skeptically. “First of all: One flower, not flowers, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. And you never brought me flowers before, only back then when you wanted to apologize for being an asshole.”

Sebastian grins. “Sassy… I like that side of you.” He steps closer and wraps and arm around Blaine’s waist before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. When they part again, he casually mentions: “I guess I could throw it away if you don’t want it…”

Blaine practically rips the flower out of his hand. “Don’t you dare, I want it! It’s very pretty… thank you.” He shyly smiles up at him and a light blush spreads over his cheeks. _How he can turn from cocky to bashful in seconds is a mystery…_

“You wanna come in? Or did you just want to drop of the flower?” Blaine turns to search for a glass and fill it with water since he doesn’t have a vase. Sebastian comes in and closes the door behind himself.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Aha! Ulterior motive detected!”, Blaine points at him. Sebastian grins.

“You talked to your brother lately?”

In a rush, Blaine pulls his hand back in embarrassment und his smirk fades. “No”, he says way to fast.

Sebastian chuckles. “Sure…”

“So, what did you want to ask me?” Blaine reaches up on his tiptoes to put the makeshift-vase on the shelf above his desk.

“Do you want to go to Prom with me?”

The shattering of the glass breaks the moments of silence that followed his request. He jumps up.

“Oh, shit, Blaine, don’t move, I’ll get a broom and a dustpan, watch your feet!”

Blood rushes in his ears. It’s not that he doesn’t want to. Slow dancing with Sebastian in a tux sounds amazing. _It’s just…_

His heart rate speeds up as hints of memories flash up in his mind: _A gym, a hand in his, a glass of punch._ _Fresh air, a laugh, a timid kiss. Yelling, hands letting go, pain spreading over his face._

“Blaine?”

He turns around and green eyes watch him worriedly.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I’m not hurt.”

“Okay… the glass is gone, you can move now.”

Blaine nods. He sees the flower still in his hand and puts it down on his nightstand.

“Seb, I don’t think I can.”

“What do you mean, you just did?”

“What?” Blaine looks up as he sits down on his bed.

“You just moved? What are you talking about?” Sebastian sits down next to him and takes his hand, his forehead furrowed in a frown. “B, are you sure you’re alright? Maybe the glass hit your head?”

Blaine’s breathing picks up and he looks down. _The crack of his ribs, a whimper by his side,_ _blood staining the pavement as everything turns black._

“I don’t think I can go to Prom.”

Sebastian looks dumb folded.

“Umm… okay?”

“I know, this is Dalton, and I know, it’s not the same but just thinking about a Prom makes me… it just makes me… I… I can’t… that night three years ago… I…”

Blaine tries to get his breathing under control. He doesn’t know why it’s affecting him so much, he didn’t even think about it for months.

“Blaine!”

Sebastian’s voice brings him back to his senses. He grabs his boyfriend’s hand and feels his breathing even out.

“It’s okay, B, it’s okay. I’m here.” Sebastian squeezes their hands and his thumb strokes over Blaine’s knuckles. “We don’t have to go. I thought you might like it but we don’t have to go.”

Blaine takes a deep breath and looks up again. Worry overshadows his boyfriend’s face and he kind of hates himself for putting it there. He shakes his head. He’s being ridiculous. This is Sebastian, his boyfriend – the boy he loves, the boy who loves him. _It’s not like three years ago, not at all._

“I’m sorry.”

Sebastian frowns. “What for?”

“For… what just happened…”

“Don’t do that, don’t apologize. Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s just that Prom, it made me think about the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance when I was still at Westerville High. I told you about that night, what… what they did to me. I don’t know why, I haven’t thought about that for months. And I went to Kurt’s prom last year.”

“This is Dalton, Blaine, no one would hurt you here and not only because I wouldn’t let them.”

“I know.” He breathes out. “I think it just… freaked me out a little. I don’t know why.”

Sebastian’s eyes are full of sympathy and his smile is soft. “Maybe because it’s your Senior Prom?”

Now Blaine frowns. “What does that have to do with it?”

“B, you don’t like change. And Senior Prom means that graduation is around the corner and soon, everything will be over. Everything will be changing. I’m no therapist but maybe this and the whole college-stuff triggered something?”

Blaine is silent. Maybe Sebastian is right. “Are you mad?”

“About not going to prom?”

“About missing your Senior Prom because your stupid boyfriend had a panic attack just thinking about it?”

Sebastian laughs. “First of all, my boyfriend is the smartest, sexiest and sweetest boy in this school, he is far away from stupid, so don’t let him hear you talk trash.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Blaine’s lips.

“And second, as hot as my boyfriend would look in a suit and tie, I can totally get behind the idea of getting to spend a night seeing him in another kind of suit…”

Blaine raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“… in his birthday suit.” Sebastian winks and Blaine rolls his eyes as he huffs a laugh.

“You’re ridiculous…”

Sebastian grins and presses a kiss to Blaine’s lips. Blaine allows himself to loose himself in the kiss and to indulge in the fantasy of prom night with Sebastian…

_A glass of punch.  
_ _Sebastian’s hand in his.  
Sebastian in a tailored suit.  
_ _Laughing with their friends.  
Dancing until their feet hurt.  
_ _Foreheads pressed together.  
Hands on his lower back just shy of his butt.  
Green eyes twinkling with the disco lights reflecting in them.  
_ _Sneaking kisses in between songs… No, not sneaking – openly kissing!  
Kissing a boy, his boy. Surrounded by his friends. Safe and cared for and so in love.  
No more fears, no more looking over his shoulder, no more wondering that anyone could see._

_Let them all see._

__

Blaine opens his eyes again as Sebastian’s lips leave his. “Okay…”, he whispers.

“Okay what?”, Sebastian answer, his voice equally soft.

“Let’s go to Senior Prom together.”

“But you just said – I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I want to go. I can’t change the past, stand up against the bullies that chased me away last time. But I will not grant them the satisfaction to keep me from going to a school dance with my friends and my boyfriend.”

Blaine smiles a small but assuring smile. “You’re right – this is Dalton. It’s nothing like that night, I’m nothing like I was back then. Plus, I want to have the real High School experience and that includes going to Prom, drinking too much spiked punch and hooking up with my boyfriend by the end of the night.”

Sebastian smirks and pulls Blaine closer until they are both laying down on the bed, Blaine on top. “Hooking up with your boyfriend, huh? Sounds like a pretty lucky guy.”

“Oh, he is…”, Blaine smiles innocently down at him. He gasps when Blaine shifts his weight and lets his leg slide between Sebastian’s.

“Fuck, Killer, you’re gonna be the death of me…”

Blaine laughs and leans down until their lips almost brush before he whispers: “I’ll try my best to make your passing as pleasant as possible…”

Sebastian just answers “And what a way to go…”, his hand cups the back of Blaine’s head and he pulls him down for a needy kiss.

__

_He’s going to prom. He’s going to prom with fucking Blaine Anderson. He’s going to prom with fucking Blaine Anderson and he couldn’t be more excited._

It’s then and there that he decides to never ever tell Barry about how good his advice actually was, otherwise he’d never live that down.


	2. Next work: I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie

The one in which Blaine struggles to find a suit for prom because did he gain weight? Sebastian talks him down, tells him he's perfect and he actually is when they finally meet for their prom date and a night to remember. Because what was that Blaine wanted? "I want to have the real High School experience and that includes going to Prom, drinking too much spiked punch and hooking up with my boyfriend by the end of the night." Oh well...

For anyone who has a kink for Grant or Darren wearing suits, you are very welcome ;-) Title from Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss - "Dress and Tie".

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764053/chapters/73215996)

I didn't want to overwhelm you with that looooong prom-chapter I just wrote, so I split it in 3 reasonable smaller pieces that will be published today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :) Next week: Prom ❣️ Gosh, I'm excited...  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Please make sure to take part in my Insta-polls for the next chapters! Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
